


Talking to him

by Yesimawriter



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Post-War, a flashback, and drarropoly is over, angst-ish, but i'm not giving up on this, i know its been long, of sorts, pre-eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: He couldn’t help staring at what remained of Hogwarts. The place was reduced to a pile of rubble and ashes, and Harry felt similar to it–destroyed, lost, broken, hopeless–until he saw a blond head and blinked. He could recognise that figure, that head, anywhere, even in his dreams.





	Talking to him

**Author's Note:**

> This is not technically a Drarropoly entry. I wasn't planning on writing anything more after the last part, or on posting this since the deadline was already over, but the response I got for this series was quite a lot, which, for me, was unexpected, so I'm continuing with this. Let's see where it goes, and where the story leads us. I'm as clueless as the rest of you are.

The war was over. Harry knew that he should be celebrating the moment with his friends, and family, but he couldn’t help staring at what remained of Hogwarts, instead. The place was reduced to a pile of rubble and ashes, and Harry felt similar to it. Destroyed, lost, broken, hopeless, until he saw a blond head and blinked. He could recognise that figure, that head, anywhere, even in his dreams.

He watched as the figure fell to its knees in front of their school, back to Harry, and began to cry. If the sobs hadn’t managed to melt Harry’s heart, then the anguished scream that came out seconds later, definitely would have. Harry walked towards the figure, not realising what he was doing until it was too late.

“Draco,” he said, softly, hesitantly. Draco stopped crying, wiping his tears roughly using his sleeves, before he stood up and turned to Harry.

“Potter,” he greeted Harry with a nod. Harry opened his mouth wanting to say something, offer words of comfort, but none came out. “Should you not be out with your friends, celebrating?”

Harry swallowed and looked into those familiar, soft, grey eyes. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Draco glanced away as he quietly said, “It doesn’t feel right.” Harry bit his lip and stared at his shoes. They were covered in dirt and mud, and were slightly torn too.

When he looked up, Draco was watching him. Harry understood that he was waiting for a response. “No. It doesn’t.” Draco nodded his head again and sighed, and Harry felt like saying something more to him. “Do you want to come inside with me?” he asked, pointing in the direction of their somehow still standing school.

Draco seemed to search Harry’s eyes for something before he shook his head. “I should go back. Mother and Father must be worried about me, and my friends must be expecting me.” Harry nodded his head. Draco was right.

As he took a step towards Hogwarts, he was stopped by Draco’s hand lightly touching his wrist. It was a gentle touch, as if Draco were afraid to do anything more than that. “Potter…” he trailed off and took a deep breath, and Harry saw the sudden determination in his eyes. “I- about the war, and my behaviour towards you and your friends, even before it had started, and the part I played in it, I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Harry said, stepping towards Draco this time, “For hurting you and for anything else I might have done to cause you pain. I also want to thank you for saving my life.” Draco looked surprised at that, his eyebrows rising high up as he let Harry’s words sink in.

“You saved my life too,” Draco responded, his eyebrows creasing.

“Did I now?” Harry asked, grinning, and it widened when he saw Draco rolling his eyes.

“I suppose I should thank you too, Potter, and I should really get going.” With that, Draco removed the hand that was touching Harry, but he didn’t move. Harry wanted to do something, he wanted to say something, but as quickly as the moment had come, it was gone, and Harry was left staring longingly at Draco’s back, wishing he had said something as Draco walked away.

He turned around eventually, sometime after Draco had disappeared in the distance, and walked into Hogwarts.


End file.
